ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Defend Fire Village Chapter 3
' Defend Fire Village Chapter 3 '' is the third and final chapter of the Defend Fire Village event. It was accessible from April 12 to April 18, 2013. Like the previous chapters, it starts with a story followed by a set of different battles which the player can choose from. On April 19, 2013, the third chapter was closed. Since the power gauge reached 100%, the reward of 30 Tokens and the Genjutsu Bunny Rampage can be claimed from April 19 to April 25, 2013. Story Synopsis After his previous attacks failed, Kojima will try to attack the village again, and this time he transforms into a giant serpent-like monster. For the last time, the player must defend the village to put an end to Kojima's terror. The mechanics for the battles is similar to the previous chapters, and there will be a different reward when the gauge reaches 100% before the time runs out. Quotes The opening scene shows the same two characters as those in the previous, with the addition of Gedou Snake. *'''Kojima: "No one can withstand my mighty power!" *'Unknown Enemy:' "Seems everything is running smoothly...ehh? *'Kojima:' "Of course! I have already obtained "that thing". I will leave the remaining mission to our special VIP, haha!!" *'Gedou Snake:' "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!" *'Unknown Enemy:' "So, I didn't expect you to bring Gedou the Snake here. You really prepared well this time, haven't you?" Battle Instructions The objective is for the player to battle as many enemies as possible and defend the village before the chapter time is over. Take note that the amount of HP and CP a player has after one battle will be the same amount for the next battle. However, if a player leaves the battle selection screne and goes to the village, then the HP and CP bars will be filled. Battles made shall increase the progress gauge. The gauge measures progress made by all Ninja Saga players, thus it increases when any ninja character plays. When the gauge is at 100% before the chapter time expires, then all players who participated in battle shall recieve the global reward, 30 Tokens and a Genjutsu, Bunny Rampage. Requirements *Battle 1 **10 Energy *Battle 2 **10 Energy *Gedou Snake Battle **10 Energy **1 Heart of Kari **1 Crystal of Kari **1 Friendship Kunai There are three battles to choose from: *Battle 1 **Random Enemy Creature (same level as the player) *Battle 2 **Random Enemy Creature (level range varies) **Random Enemy Creature (level range varies) *Gedou Snake Battle **Gedou Snake (level range varies) Reward Below is the list of possible rewards per battle; *Battle 1 **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) *Battle 2 **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) *Gedou SnakeBattle **Gedou Snake ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) Trivia *The unknown enemy one bears physical resemblance to Raiga, though his face is hidden in the shadows. Gallery Unkown Serpent.png|The Gedou Snake in the opening story. Gedou Snake.PNG|The Gedou Snake